Quinn&Puck -- What we didn't see
by TivaFever
Summary: I have always wondered what went on with Quinn and Puck after the truth came out about the baby daddy... that Quinn lived at Puck's... that time between startin at sectionals and ending at Regionals... why they split... why didn't they talk for the whole of season 2 ? Lots of why and I am going to try and answer it. ENJOY XOXO


**Quinn and Puck Fan Fiction**

_We never saw what it was like when Puck and Quinn were living together. So here is my take, starting at the sectionals episode where Finn finds out Puck is the real baby daddy. Finn of coarse being furious kicks Quinn out of his house, so she turns to Puck for the support he was willing to offer all along. _

**Chapter 1**

_**Quinn's POV**_

Puck just left me sitting on the bench. I cannot believe it has all come out like this, I knew it would, but not like this. I can't blame Rachael for telling Finn, she just had the guts to do what I couldn't. Oh god Finn, he is never going to talk to me ever again. He was so good to me to, he and his mum took me in when my parents kicked me out, they made their home my… OMG where am I going to stay, he will never in a million years let me back into his house. Oh god, what am I going to do? Santana, our friendship isn't that strong, plus I really don't want to be around all those guys. Brittany, same as Santana, but guys and girls. Who else have I got in Glee? No one, except… Puck.

I walked into the choir room, afraid of what they were thinking about me. They are probably all like, _"poor Finn, I cannot believe she did that to him."_ I realised I wasn't getting glares, or filthy looks but people actually looked maybe sympathetic. Mercedes and Tina smiled sadly, but I was just looking for Puck. He was in the back corner with Mike and Matt. Finn wasn't in here, neither was Rachael. I walked up to Puck, he looked at me and smiled.

"**Hey, you right now Q?"** he always called me Q, I smiled sadly back at him.

"**Um yeah better,"** I looked down I wasn't sure what he was going to say about this, I know he said he would do anything to support me but living with him? **"Um Puck, I realised… I have been living with Finn. There is no way he will let me back, I have nowhere else to go."** He grabbed my hands,

"**Listen Q, when I said I would do anything for you and our baby girl, I meant it. I'll ring mum and double make sure but you can come live with me, I am sure she will be fine with it."** He smiled and with one hand rubbing up and down my arm, and one firmly placed on my baby bump.

"**Thank you Puck."** I gave him a hug, it's not quite as easy now with a small bump in between us. I sat down next to him. He got up to go call his mum, turning and giving me a smile on the way out. That's when Mr Shue walked up to me.

"**Are you OK now Quinn?"** He sounded sincere, but I know what he must be thinking of me, Finn is like his favourite student and I saw the way he looked at me when Finn stormed out before.

"**Fine, Mr Shue. I know what you must be thinking of me. I saw the way you looked before."** He sat down in front of me, why did I feel like a lecture was coming?

"**Quinn, look… maybe it wasn't the best thing in the world to do, but I understand why you did it."** I looked at him how could he understand? Puck came back in and saw the looks on our faces.

"**Everything OK here?"** he asked, I didn't want him to get concerned. I grabbed his hand, for support, comfort and a lot of other things that I really needed right now. Mr Shue continued on.

"**I understand why you did it. You are 16 years old, you are young. You were scared: Scared for you, the baby, Puck and even Finn."** I started tearing up.

"**I never wanted to hurt him."** Mr Shue took my other hand, the one that wasn't holding Pucks.

"**I know you didn't Quinn, either of you. Is there anything I can help you with?"** I couldn't really think of anything, and then Puck spoke.

"**Q, mum said it is completely OK for you to stay with us."** OMG how was I going to get my stuff, Finn and Carol won't want me near the house, or Puck!

"**Puck, they are not going to let me go near the house to get my stuff!"** He nodded and said,

"**I'll go for you, I will drop you off at home and then go get it."** I looked at him.

"**Puck, Finn won't want you there either."** He nodded; he knew they wouldn't want him there. How was I going to get my stuff now?

"**How bouts I go get your stuff for you Quinn? Wouldn't mind a chat with Finn anyway."** I smiled.

"**Thanks Mr Shue."** He smiled too; Puck tightened his grip on my hand and smiled as well.

"**Yeah, you guys go back to Puck's and get settled in. I will go and I will bring your bags around later. Go home; it's the end of the day anyway."** Puck stood up and pulled me up too.

"**Thanks Mr Shue."** Puck said, he put his hand on my back. Still holding my hand in his other. That's how we left the choir room and went out into the car park. My little red car was a couple of spots down from Puck's truck. I turned to him and said,

"**Hey, I'll meet you at your place. My car is just over there."** He smiled.

"**You sure you remember how to get there?"** I had been to his house a few times.

"**Yes Puck, I remember."** He leant down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then squeezed my hand and walked away.


End file.
